This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing fluid to a bearing damper of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are used in numerous applications, one of which is for providing thrust to an aircraft. When a gas turbine engine of an aircraft has been shut off for example, after an aircraft has landed at an airport, the engine is hot and due to heat rise, the upper portions of the engine will be hotter than lower portions of the engine. When this occurs thermal expansion may cause deflection of components of the engine which may result in a “bowed rotor” condition. When starting an engine with a “bowed rotor” condition, a resulting significant rotational imbalance can excite fundamental modes of components of the engine. This in turn produces excessive deflections of the engine rotor, while bowing of the engine case can result in a reduction in normal build clearances and thus results in a potential for rubbing between the rotating turbomachinery and the closed-down case structure. The rub condition can result in a hung start or a performance loss in the turbomachinery.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and/or apparatus for providing fluid to a bearing damper of a gas turbine engine.